Draco's Little Captive
by Hermione Kat
Summary: draco takes Hermione as a slave. Does she want to escape now that Draco's told her his feelings? New Chapter's up! R and R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don not own Harry Potter, or any of its characters. However, I do own a certain blonde Slytherin and he's locked up in my basement, pounding on the door.**

**Captive **

**Hermione's POV**

My eyes flutter open and a dank smell fills my nose. I feel a hard tugging on my wrists and ankles and see that there are shackles on them. Thick red lines run across my wrists.

In the middle of the room where I am, a tall, blonde haired, grey eyed man stands, sneering. He is looking at me smugly and seems to be filled with hate.

"Draco!" I ask. "Why am I here?"

Draco looked at me maliciously. "The little know-it-all mud-blood can't figure out why she's being held captive? Well, I guess I'll just have to tell her, then."

"Do you remember when we had that transfiguration assignment, and I failed because you wouldn't help me? Or that time during the Quidditch match when you hexed me? A little evil for the Mud-blood, right?

"Well, I want revenge, and I'm going to get it! You will be my personal slave until you die, or until I die, as a matter-of-fact."

"But why would you do that, Draco? I haven't really done anything to hurt you, have I?" I said, not knowing that this would make him even more outraged.

Draco's face reddened, and eyes narrowed, he said, "Oh, really? Well, guess what. You have. And you will pay. Oh, yes, you will pay."

"Fine, but can I at least come down from here? My wrists are really sore, and I doubt I'll be able to do anything with sore wrists," I said.

Draco considered this for a moment and then nodded. He put his white hand into the pocket of his robe and pulled out a small, metal key. He pushed the key in to each of the four shackles' keyholes.

I fell to the floor with a thump, and my wrists, already sore from the shackles, now bled slowly and steadily.

Draco pulled abruptly on my arm and led me quickly out of the dungeon where I was being held captive. We arrived at a locked cell door in another dungeon and Draco thrust me into it, locking the door.

"Some clothes have been laid out for you in the bathroom. There is a shower and some soap there for you to wash with." With that, Draco left, not even pausing to look back.

I sat on my bed, a small, lumpy twin with one thin, ratty blanket. It felt weird under my body when I sat down.

I walked to the bathroom and noticed a shower. As I turned the water on, I let the gentle flow of hot water rush over me with my clothes on.

Draco appeared and I turned the shower off, soaking wet, and found a towel to wipe my face on.

"All right, Granger. I have a little something for you upstairs. Stop by later and pick it up. I'll leave your cell open. Bye." Draco disappeared and I started to dress myself in the clothes Draco had provided for me; a black tank top with hot pink hearts on it, a pair of tight fitting jeans and hot pink high tops.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I know it's a cliffhanger, but I have to eat dinner, you know. I'll try to update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its characters. However, I do own a certain blonde Slytherin and he's locked up in my basement, pounding on the door.**

**The Surprise**

**Draco's POV**

A knock on my door doesn't surprise me. It must be Granger, I thought.

"Come in, Granger," I called, sitting up straight on my bed.

As she pushes the door open, I try to look my sexiest. She takes one look at me and shakes her head. "What did you want to give me, Draco?"

"Oh, it's right here on the bed. Me. By the way, you sure do look sexy in those jeans, Granger."

"You!" she gasps. "What do you mean 'me'?"

"I mean that I'm what you came for. The little something I had for you was me." I told her, narrowing my eyes.

"But-"

"But what? Did you think that I really kidnapped you because you wouldn't help me? Did you really think I hated you all these years? Did you? Did you?" I ask, outraged.

"Well, you always called me mud-blood, and I thought that was pretty offending. Plus, you called Harry and Ron, Potty and Weasel, which wasn't very nice." Granger said.

"Well, maybe I was just a little jealous. I never meant to hurt anyone." I said, gazing into her chocolate brown eyes.

I guess she took this better, because she was being friendlier to me now. She was staring at me with the slightest bit of lust.

"Draco," Granger said. "I really did like you in school, you know. It's just that I never showed any good feelings about you whenever Harry and Ron were around. But that's different, now."

I knew what she was talking about. Harry and Ron had been killed by Voldemort several years back, the year right after our 7th year at Hogwarts. It had been a terrible time, even for me, you know, being supposedly evil and all. Crabbe and Goyle had also died.

"Yes, yes, I know." I said.

As she started to leave, I said, "Hermione, meet me tonight-8:00 in my room. Where good clothes."

She looked startled. "Well, all right. But you called me Hermione. Why?"

"Well, I have my reasons." I said.

Watching her go, I thought of why I'd called her Hermione. I normally didn't do that. Usually I called her Granger, or mud-blood, or know-it-all. Damn, I must really like her.

After she had gone, I went to my closet and took out my best robe and best clothes. As I dressed, a strange voice in my head told me to buy Hermione something, and take her to something muggle, like a movie.

I took my robe off and took my parchment out of its little box near the window of my room. I dipped my best quill in my ink and began to write.

Dear Hermione,

If I ever did anything to hurt you during our time at Hogwarts, I really didn't mean it. I was just jealous of Harry and Ron always hanging out with you all the time. Maybe it's just because I was in Slytherin and you were in Gryffindor and the fact that you were so beautiful that made me like you.

And although Pansy was mean to you, it was only because of me. She could sense that I liked you and wanted to rid of you. She thought that if she was mean to you, I would think that she was better than you. But that is not true. Even though Slytherins are supposed to be mean and all that, that doesn't mean we really are.

Listen to me, Hermione, Pansy is going to come back for you. She can smell things that aren't supposed to be. It's her gift. She's had it ever since she was 3. Anyway, she comes to the Malfoy Mansion every Saturday afternoon, so she will find you sooner or later. I don't want you to get hurt, so please, when she comes, stay in the dungeon, and don't go wandering.

I love you,

Draco

I addressed the letter to Hermione right after I rolled it up. Then I put my quill away and gave the letter to a house elf, instructing it to give the letter promptly to Hermione.

The house elf bowed and then ran off, holding the dear letter in its hand.


End file.
